


A Hug

by AM_In_The_Morning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_In_The_Morning/pseuds/AM_In_The_Morning
Summary: Prepare to die...OF FLUFFINESS





	1. Chapter 1

"Virgil?"

The sobs abruptly stopped, but Roman could still hear them. It sounded like it was being muffled by a hand.

     Virgil's hand to be exact.

     Roman pushed himself from the blanket covered floor, careful not to disturb a sleeping Patton and Logan (Logan, who was unconsciously spooning behind Patton and Roman, who was struggling with the impulse of taking a photo at the site, which is definitely and absolutely not for blackmail, but first..)

     "Virgil?" Roman whispered again.

He couldn't see Virgil's face as his back was faced towards him, but because of the not-so-hidden sniffs and hitches of his breath, it was apparent that the negative side had been crying.

     Nightmares, Roman realized, sadness blooming in his chest as he watched Virgil swallow another sob.

     "Go back to sleep, Princey." Virgil was determined to reply in a composed tone, but failed nonetheless when he heard a crack in his voice. Stupid, stupid…

     He hoped Roman did what he told him.

     But Roman didn't go back to sleep, not after Virgil had woken up by a bad dream.

     "Do you… need something?" He hesitantly began, unsure of what to do. Virgil didn't like to get help, unless it was Patton, and Roman had no idea how to deal with this kind of stuff.

     Even so, that wasn't enough to stop the creative side to figure out a way to help.

     "No." Virgil said, he didn't sound like he was crying anymore but his tone was a bit harsh.

     All the more reason to proceed, Roman thought with a quiet sigh. "Do you need a glass of milk?"

     "No."

     "Ms. Fluffybottom?"  
  
     "No."

     Silence.

     Roman thought for a moment, and then an idea suddenly arrived in his mind as if a light bulb had been lit on. "A hug?"

     Silence.

     Then Virgil slightly shifted. His reply was quiet as a whisper, but it was enough to break the silence. "…yes."

     And that's how they ended up here, Roman happily hugging Virgil who had his purple blanket all over him except for his face as he quietly sniffed and wiped his eyes. "There, there." Roman said, a sleepy smile on his face. "It's all a dream."

     "Shut up." Virgil grumbled as he wiped his nose.

     They ended up sleeping like that throughout the rest of the early morning.

     In the end, Patton was the one to take a photo of the two with Logan secretly smirking at the sight. And now as he watched Patton place the picture on a scrapbook, he was definitely not thinking of the various advantages and uses of the photo.

     And it was definitely and absolutely not for blackmail.

     Definitely.


	2. Note

I figured that this story is just too precious and I shamelessly declare that it is meant to be shared thus I am erasing the misleading tags and titles. Hah.


End file.
